Spline connectors are typically used to transmit torque from a driving member to a concentric driven member. A spline connector typically will have small torsional force exchange members referred to as teeth or larger torsional force exchange members referred to as lugs. It is common to refer to both types of torsional force exchange members as “spline teeth”. Automotive vehicles typically have a spline connector between an output shaft of an engine and an input shaft to a transmission. During startup and shutdown of the engine, torsional vibrations of the engine can cause the spline connector to oscillate, contacting the front and back of the spline teeth in an alternating fashion. In effect, the torque from the engine output becomes negative for a brief instant. This speed and acceleration as to which the oscillation occurs causes impact on the back and front side of the spline teeth causing noise. The reason the impact happens is due to the backlash in the spline teeth design. The spline teeth can be made with no backlash, however it would mean great difficulty in assembling and disassembling the connector. The standard method to fix the oscillation problem is to put a damper between the engine output and the spline input to the transmission. The damper then reduces the amplitude of the negative torque on the spline connector. It is desirable to provide a method and apparatus to further minimize oscillations resulting from negative torque on a spline connector.